Heat in Equestria
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is a follow up to Snow Day. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Canterlot is having a very hot day today. The Equestria Girls are sleeping in their underwear today as a matter of fact. The temperature is currently about 110 degrees right now. They are going to figure out what to do with the heat. We will start at Sunset Shimmer's house where Sunset wakes up in her underwear sweating and checks at the temperature.

"It's hot outside" said Sunset Shimmer. "I wonder what the temperature is right now"

She checked it on her phone and it reads 110 degrees.

"That is really hot" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better take a shower so I won't be sweat again"

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking her underwear off and went to the shower. At Rainbow Dash's house, Rainbow Dash is in the shower naked and washing her hair with a shampoo.

"Today is a hot day" said Rainbow Dash. "I might stay at home today"

She turned off the shower, dries herself with a towel and puts her clothes on.

"Mom, I'm out of the shower" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's great, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles. "We are on a heat warning right now"

"I know, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "Heat is very bad outside"

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Windy Whistles. "We will keep an eye on the temperature"

"Okay, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

Back at Sunset's house, Sunset got out of her shower, drying herself with a towel and put her clothes on.

"Finally got out of the shower, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "The heat hits Canterlot"

"I know mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "The heat looks terrible here"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We can stay inside the house so we won't be sweat"

"That's fine to me, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really don't like the heat"

"Same here, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We will try to turn on the air conditioner"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to be outside in the heat"

Sunset Shimmer and her mom will be staying inside the house. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Pinkie Pie Takes a Bath

Pinkie Pie is getting ready to take a bath. The heat in Equestria is still going on right now. She will be taking a bath at the bathroom as a matter of fact. She will be staying home with her family since she can't go outside because of the heat. Let's hope that Pinkie Pie will have a good bath.

"Time for me to take a bath" said Pinkie Pie.

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking her underwear off and went in to the tub.

"Pinkie, make sure that you wash all of your body parts including your vagina" said Cloudy Quartz.

"I sure will, mom" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Mom, who is in the restroom right now?" Limestone Pie asked.

"Your sister Pinkie is having her bath, Limestone" said Cloudy Quartz.

"But I wanted to brush my teeth right now" said Limestone Pie.

"You have to wait, Limestone" said Cloudy Quartz. "In fact, the door is locked when Pinkie is taking her bath"

"Fine, mom" said Limestone Pie. "I can't stand to the heat"

"Now, Limestone, we can turn on the air conditioner" said Cloudy Quartz. "I will make sure that the air conditioner works"

"Okay, mom" said Limestone Pie. "If you say so"

They saw Pinkie Pie coming out of the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

"Finally, I can use the restroom to brush my teeth" said Limestone Pie.

She went to the bathroom, putting a toothpaste in her toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth.

"How was your bath, Pinkie?" Cloudy Quartz asked.

"It was good, mom" said Pinkie Pie. "I washed all of my body parts and washed my hair with shampoo"

"That is nice of you, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz. "It sure is a hot day in Canterlot"

"That is true, mom" said Pinkie Pie. "I think the air conditioners works fine"

"I think so too, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz. "Let's go ahead and turn it on"

Cloudy Quartz turns on the air conditioner and it works fine. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Rainbow Dash Takes a Shower

Rainbow Dash is now getting ready to take a shower again. She had been sweat after exercising with Scootaloo as a matter of fact. Rainbow Dash knows what to wash during her shower. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. She will be locking the door so that no one can come in. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will have a good shower.

"Time for a shower now" said Rainbow Dash.

She went to the bathroom, taking her clothes off, locks the door and went into the shower.

"Make sure that you wash everything, Rainbow" said Windy Whistles.

"I sure will, mom" said Rainbow Dash.

"Windy Whistles, your daughter and I were exercising before we were sweating" said Scootaloo.

"That is nice of you, Scootaloo" said Windy Whistles. "It is important to exercise and stay health"

"I know, Windy Whistles" said Scootaloo. "In fact, it was a good exercise"

"You can do it again soon" said Windy Whistles.

"Is Rainbow Dash in the shower?" Scootaloo asked.

"She sure is" said Windy Whistles. "She sweats more than you, Scootaloo"

"I am being patient right now so I can take a shower" said Scootaloo.

"It will take some time before Rainbow Dash can finish her shower" said Windy Whistles.

They saw Rainbow Dash came out of the bathroom in her underwear.

"Rainbow Dash, you are looking good in your underwear" said Scootaloo.

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash. "The bathroom is yours now"

Scootaloo went inside the bathroom, locks the door, takes off her clothes and went into the shower.

"Is it okay that I can stay home in my underwear since it's hot outside?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course, you can, Rainbow" said Windy Whistles. "Make sure your boobs don't get sweat"

"I sure won't, mom" said Rainbow Dash. "I won't be staying outside in the heat"

"I really don't like the heat either, Rainbow" said Windy Whistles.

"We are staying home so we can stay 20% cooler" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure can" said Windy Whistles.

Rainbow Dash is staying home all day. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Flash's Shower

Flash is at home sleeping in his bed naked. He will be walking naked at home as a matter of fact. The heat around in Canterlot is still going on. He will be taking a shower since he doesn't wear any clothes. He will be washing his body parts and his genitals gently. Let's hope that Flash Sentry will have a good shower since he's naked.

"Time for my shower now" said Flash.

He went to the bathroom, locked the door, turns on the shower and went in.

"Make sure that you wash your body parts and your genitals, Flash" said his mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Flash.

"Flash is our good son" said his mom.

"He sure is" said his dad. "In fact, he would go naked in the house"

"I think so too" said his mom. "It is hot outside"

"We can try to turn the air conditioner as soon as we could" said his dad. "It would take some time to fix it"

"That is true" said his mom. "Flash is having a good shower right now"

"I can take a shower after I fix the air conditioner" said his dad. "I am good at fixing the air conditioner"

"Don't waste your time" said his mom.

"I sure won't" said his dad.

They saw Flash Sentry came out of the bathroom naked and brushing his teeth.

"You have a nice penis and keep brushing your teeth" said his mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Flash.

"So, how was the air conditioner going?" His mom asked.

"I'm almost done" said his dad. "I just need to test it out"

"Just be careful now" said his mom.

"I sure will" said his dad. "Time to turn on the air conditioner"

He turned on the air conditioner and it works better.

"Flash, dad just fixed the air conditioner" said his mom. "You can put your clothes on now"

"Okay, mom" said Flash Sentry. "We are staying home by the way"

Flash went to his room and putting his clothes on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Shower Time for Snips and Snails

Snips and Snails are getting ready to take a shower. They have been sweat today since the heat is still going on in Canterlot as a matter of fact. They are getting up in their bed and brushed their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts their toothbrush away. Let's hope that Snips and Snails will have a good shower.

"The weather is pretty hot today" said Snips.

"It sure was" said Snails. "We should go ahead and take a shower"

"That sounds good to me, Snails" said Snips.

They went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking off their clothes and went in to the shower.

"Make sure that you washed genitals and your body parts gently, boys" said Snips' mom.

"We sure will, mom" said Snips.

"These boys will have a good shower" said Snails' mom.

"They sure will" said Snips' mom. "The weather looks hot today"

"It is" said Snails' mom. "In fact, we are going to stay home"

"We sure would" said Snips' mom. "They are taking a shower together"

"Let's hope that they won't be outside during the heat" said Snails' mom.

"I hope not" said Snips' mom. "I don't even like the heat"

"Neither do I" said Snails' mom. "We have the air conditioner on since we will stay cool in the house"

They saw Snips and Snails came out of the bathroom with their clothes on.

"How was your shower?" Snips' mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Snips. "I have washed my hair and my genitals good"

"Same here" said Snails.

"That is nice of you, two" said Snails' mom. "We want you to know that don't go outside because it's hot"

"We won't, mom" said Snails. "At least the air conditioner turns on"

"It is, son" said Snails' mom. "We don't want to have the air conditioner turned off or else we will be sweaty"

"I know, mom" said Snails. "Let's stay here"

"That's what we are doing, Snails" said Snails' mom.

Snips and Snails and their moms are going to be protect from the heat. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Another Bath for Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie is now getting ready to take a bath. This is the second time that she will taking a bath during the heat. She been sweaty after exercising with her sisters as a matter of fact. Pinkie Pie will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Pinkie Pie will be having a good bath after her exercise.

"Time for a bath now" said Pinkie Pie.

She went to the bathroom, locked the door, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Make sure that you sure wash all of your body parts, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz.

"I sure will, mom" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Pinkie Pie is taking another bath, mom?" Limestone Pie asked.

"She sure is, Limestone" said Cloudy Quartz. "You are going to have to wait for your bath"

"But, mom, it's hot outside" said Limestone Pie. "And I wanted to take my bath now"

"Limestone, your mom says that you'll have to wait for Pinkie Pie to finish her bath" said Igneous Rock Pie.

"Fine, dad" said Limestone Pie. "I'll wait"

"Pinkie Pie is our favorite daughter" said Igneous Rock Pie.

"She sure is" said Cloudy Quartz. "In fact, she is our favorite daughter of the family"

They saw Pinkie Pie came out of the bathroom.

"How was your bath, Pinkie?" Cloudy Quartz asked.

"It was good, mom" said Pinkie Pie. "Do I look good in my underwear?"

"You sure are, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz. "Limestone Pie, you are next"

"Okay, mom" said Limestone Pie.

She went to the bathroom, taking her clothes off, locked the door and went to the shower.

"It sure is a hot day today, mom" said Pinkie Pie.

"We have the air conditioner on" said Igneous Rock Pie.

"We are staying home since we can't go outside because of the heat" said Pinkie Pie.

"That is true, Pinkie" said Cloudy Quartz. "You are my favorite daughter"

She is now giving Pinkie Pie a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Washing the Boy

Applejack's brother Big Mac is going to give a boy a bath. Vinyl Scratch will be helping him washing that boy as a matter of fact. Big Mac doesn't talk a lot unlike Applejack who talks a lot. Vinyl and Big Mac will wash all the boy's body parts and his hair. Let's hope that Vinyl and Big Mac will wash him good.

"Big Mac, you have to wash a boy in his bath with Vinyl" said Applejack. "It is hot outside"

"Yep" said Big Mac.

He went to the bathroom with a boy, locked the door, taking off that boy's clothes and puts him in the tub.

"Time to wash the boy, Big Mac" said Vinyl.

"Are you going to wash my penis too?" That boy asked.

"We sure will" said Vinyl. "After this, I will take a shower with Octavia since it is hot outside"

"The heat here in Canterlot is still going on" said that boy.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"We some body wash and a shampoo for kids" said Vinyl. "I'll wash the top and you'll wash the bottom"

"Careful with my penis, Big Mac" said that boy.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

They are started washing the boy as Vinyl washing his hair and Big Mac washing his genitals. Then, they brought him out of the tub and cleans him with a towel.

"Boy, you are now clean" said Vinyl.

"Thanks, you two" said that boy. "Do you have my clean clothes?"

"We sure do" said Vinyl.

He put them on as Vinyl and Big Mac came out of the bathroom.

"So, did you wash him good?" Applejack asked.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"We sure did, Applejack" said Vinyl. "Thank you for having me here"

"You're welcome, Vinyl" said Applejack.

"I have to go home now" said Vinyl. "I have to take a shower with Octavia"

"Okay, Vinyl" said Applejack. "Don't get sunburn"

"I sure won't" said Vinyl. "See you later, you two"

"Bye, Vinyl" said Applejack.

Vinyl left Applejack's house and went to her and Octavia's house. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Music Practice

Vinyl Scratch is now at home after washing that boy in his bath. She is sweaty as the heat is still going on as a matter of fact. She will be taking a shower with Octavia together. They live at the same house and they will have a good shower. Let's hope that Vinyl and Octavia will wash their body parts.

"Hi, Octavia" said Vinyl. "I'm back from Applejack's house"

"Vinyl, you are sweaty" said Octavia.

"The heat is still going on" said Vinyl. "We better take a shower"

They went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes including Vinyl's sunglasses, locked the door and went to the shower.

"That is a good shower" said Vinyl.

"It sure is, Vinyl" said Octavia. "I am happy that you didn't wear your sunglasses during our shower"

"Thanks, Octavia" said Vinyl. "In fact, I am looking good naked"

"Same here" said Octavia. "Pass me the body wash"

"All right then" said Vinyl.

They are now washing their bodies including her vaginas.

"We need to wash our hair now" said Vinyl.

"That is true, Vinyl" said Octavia.

They put some shampoo on their hair and they washed them.

"Good, we are clean now" said Vinyl.

They turned off the shower and dried themselves with a towel.

"I brought a clean underwear for us" said Octavia.

"What color are they?" Vinyl asked.

"They're both white" said Octavia. "They fit perfectly"

"It's our favorite underwear" said Vinyl.

"Speaking of underwear, I heard that one woman is coming over to visit" said Octavia.

"Backflip woman is coming" said Vinyl. "I am huge fan of her"

"Same here" said Octavia. "Her manager is bringing her"

"That's nice" said Vinyl. "We better practice our music"

"Sounds good" said Octavia. "Vinyl, since it's hot outside, is it okay that we can practice our music in our underwear?"

"Sure" said Vinyl. "We forgot to pick up our clothes"

"We can do flips like that woman did when we finished our music" said Octavia.

"Okay, Octavia" said Vinyl.

They went to the music room and Vinyl went to the turntable as Octavia starts playing her cello.

"Time to play our song" said Vinyl.

She spins a record as Octavia listens to Vinyl's music.

"You are approving my sound" said Vinyl.

"That's more like it" said Octavia.

They are playing together as Vinyl continues spinning the records. Then, they looked at each other. Vinyl looking slyly at Octavia and Octavia looking slyly at Vinyl. They spin their musical tools and plays intensifies. Octavia is playing her cello seriously. Vinyl is playing in harmony with Octavia. They smile at each other and playing in harmony. Then, Vinyl turns on the jumbo speakers and made the volume loud. She puts at Octavia as she plays her cello energetically. Octavia is playing her cello wildly and spins it. Vinyl is raising a vinyl. Just then, Octavia's bra snaps and falls off. Vinyl is spinning the records on her hands. Then, Octavia's cello bow has been snapped. Vinyl is now standing in the turntable as Octavia plays her cello upside down. She spins her turntable on her head. Vinyl and Octavia are doing a big finish on their practice as they played one big note. They land on the floor wildly.

"That was awesome" said Vinyl. "Sorry that your bra falls off, Octavia"

"It's okay, Vinyl" said Octavia. "I have a nice breast"

Vinyl and Octavia bumps their fist. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Laundry

The Equestria Girls are still at home as the heat in Canterlot is still going on. Sunset Shimmer will be washing her and all her friends' clothes as a matter of fact. She will remember what to do with the clothes. She will be washing them in the laundry room. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer can wash the clothes good.

"Girls, the heat is still going on right now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Kerry. "The heat is pretty bad right now"

"That is true, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Time to wash the clothes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room, turned on the washing machine, putting the laundry detergent in there and closed it all the way.

"Your clothes are washing, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Sunset, Vinyl and Octavia has uploaded a video of playing their music in their underwear" said Rainbow Dash.

"I saw that, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "That's pretty cool to see it"

"It sure was, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, they are the best musician in Equestria"

"I like their music" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry and took out the clothes from the washing machine. Then, she put the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The clothes are in the dryer, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Twilight. "It sure is hot out there"

"That is why we are staying home, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It is unclear when will the heat ends" said Pinkie Pie.

"We will have to wait when the meteorologist gives us an update" said Applejack.

"You're right, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have to watch the weather to find out"

Sunset brought the laundry basket and took out the clothes from the dryer. Then, she put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Your clothes are clean" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls are hugging at her. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Washing Her Siblings' Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash her siblings' clothes. She already washed her friends' clothes as a matter of fact. Her siblings will be walking around naked. Sunset will be saying penis and vagina when they are naked. She will be washing her siblings' clothes carefully and won't be damaging them. Let's hope that Sunset's siblings will be walking around naked.

"Time to wash your clothes, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

Sunset takes off her siblings' clothes including their underwear and took them in the laundry them. Then, she turned on the washing machine and putting the laundry detergent and her siblings' clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"Your clothes are in the washing machine" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, sis" said her little brother.

"Anytime, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can walk around naked"

"Okay, sis" said her little sister. "In fact, I have a nice vagina"

"I have a nice penis, sis" said her little brother.

"That's nice of you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is hot outside"

"The heat is still going on, sis" said her little sister.

"We are staying at home right now" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have the air conditioner on"

A bit later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her siblings' clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your clothes are in the dryer, you two" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, sis" said her little sister. "I love being naked"

"Same here" said her little brother. "I was born naked like everyone else"

"I agree with you, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "We were all born naked"

Later, Sunset Shimmer brought out the laundry basket and went back to the laundry room. Then, she took out her siblings' clothes from the dryer and put them in the laundry basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My siblings' clothes are clean, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Church

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to go to church. They are going to put on sunscreen since the heat in Canterlot is still going on as a matter of fact. They are sure that the church that the air conditioner on. The girls will be seeing the priest during the mass. Let's hope that the girls will have a good mass,

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Eat breakfast and then we are going to church"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After breakfast, Sunset's mom puts a sunscreen on Sunset Shimmer so she won't get sunburn.

"Time to go to church" said Sunset's mom.

At church, Sunset saw her friends going inside.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Going to church too?"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The heat looks pretty bad, Sunset" said Applejack.

"I know, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am sure that the air conditioner is on"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better take our seats"

As they took their seat, they saw the priest going inside the church.

"Twilight, the priest is here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know that the heat in Canterlot is still going on" said the priest.

"We have the air conditioner on" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said the priest. "Of course, the mass will go on"

"I agree with you, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

After mass, the girls are waiting for their parents to pick them up outside of church.

"That was a good mass today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I really like church, Sunset" said Kerry. "I really hate the heat"

"Same here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We never missed a mass, Sunset" said Kerry.

"No, we don't, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Our parents are here"

The girls went to the car and left church.

"How was mass today, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's wonderful, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

They are arriving at home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Kids Getting Naked

The Equestria Girls are back home from church. They want their kids to get naked at home as a matter of fact. The heat in Canterlot is still going on right now. The girls turned on the air conditioner as they want their house to be cool. They are going to see their kids' genitals. Let's hope that the kids will stay home naked.

"We're home, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure are, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "It was nice to see that the church had the air conditioner"

"It was a good mass today" said Kerry.

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Kids, I want you to get naked at home" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said her little sister.

They took off their clothes and Sunset takes the clothes to the washing machine.

"Nice vagina, sis" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said her little sister. "I like to be naked at home"

"Same here" said her little brother. "in fact, we can stay naked"

"That sounds good" said her little sister.

"Make sure that you don't wet the floor" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We won't, Sunset" said her little sister.

"Well, girls, our kids are naked" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Their genitals are nice" said Twilight.

"I like them being naked" said Kerry.

"Same here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out the clothes from the washing machine. Then, she put the clothes and the dryer in the dryer and turns it on.

"The clothes are in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Their bladders are strong as in our kids" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We can see their butt and vagina as well" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset took out the clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket. Then, she cleans out the dryer lint.

"The clothes are in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are hugging at Sunset. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	13. Boys Getting Naked

All the boys are naked and they're at Flash's house. They are going to stay with Flash as a matter of fact. Sandalwood, Micro Chips and Big Mac are there as his mom invited them to come over. She told them to take off their clothes so she can wash them. Let's hope Flash and his friends will be naked all day.

"Hi, Flash" said Sandalwood. "Why are you naked?"

"It's hot outside" said Flash Sentry. "My mom told me to stay naked during the heat"

"I heard about that, Flash" said Micro Chips. "I am sweaty"

"Same here, Micro Chips" said Sandalwood.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

They saw Flash's mom came to the room.

"Boys, I want you to be naked like Flash" said Mrs. Sentry.

"Okay, Mrs. Sentry" said Sandalwood.

The rest of the boys took their clothes off and Mrs. Sentry puts them in the washing machine.

"We are naked now" said Sandalwood.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"We have the air conditioner on right now" said Flash Sentry.

"We are going to be cool off" said Sandalwood.

"Yes, until the heat goes up" said Micro Chips. "In fact, we can see our butt and penis"

"I see them, Micro Chips" said Sandalwood.

"Same here, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "We won't be naked in the public"

"That is true, Flash" said Sandalwood. "I don't want to be arrested by the police"

"Me either" said Micro Chips.

"Nope" said Big Mac.

"We are going to be fine, boys" said Flash Sentry.

"I hope so, Flash" said Sandalwood.

"Same here" said Micro Chips.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

They saw Mrs. Sentry came back to the room.

"Boys, you look good naked" said Mrs. Sentry.

"Thanks, Mrs. Sentry" said Sandalwood. "We can be naked at home"

"I agree with you, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "We are circumcised"

"We are naked as when were born" said Micro Chips.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"We can walk around naked, Flash" said Sandalwood.

"That's fine with me, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry.

The boys are walking around naked. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Girls Naked

The Equestria Girls are now at Sunset Shimmer's house. They are going to stripped down naked as a matter of fact. Sunset will be washing the clothes. The girls liked to be naked as they were born. Sunset will make sure that the clothes don't get damaged when washing them. Let's hope that the girls will be naked during the heat.

"Mom, my friends are coming over" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Tell them to get naked" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am going to wash the clothes soon"

"That's nice of you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

They saw the girls came inside.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Rainbow Dash. "It is hot outside today"

"I heard about that, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I don't even like the heat" said Kerry.

"Me either" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Girls, take off your clothes" said Sunset's mom. "That's including your underwear"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They took off their clothes and her mom puts them in the washing machine.

"We are now naked, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I like being naked" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are going back to school soon"

"I have heard about that, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going to miss summer"

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have the air conditioner on"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "When we get to school, we can be in a new class"

"We sure can, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really missed Canterlot High"

"Same here, Sunset" said Applejack. "Celestia is our principal for our school"

"That is right, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "When will get to see her again once school comes back"

"Principal Celestia is nice, Sunset" said Kerry. "She is my favorite principal"

"Same here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are walking around naked. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Rain

The heat in Canterlot is still going on right now. Everyone in Canterlot are walking around naked as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on the clouds as rain might approach to Canterlot. They will be putting their clothes once the rain comes Canterlot. Let's hope that everyone in Canterlot will be staying at home during the rain.

"It's hot outside today" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Twilight. "I better look at the radar"

She saw rain heading towards Canterlot on her app.

"Girls, look" said Twilight. "We are going to have rain today"

"I can see it, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "When will put our clothes on when the rain comes"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Rain is a good idea, darling" said Rarity. "I hope that the clouds will blocked the sun soon"

"I hope so too, Rarity" said Twilight. "In fact, the rain will stop the heat"

"We can stay naked until the rain comes" said Rainbow Dash.

"All right, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Let's keep an eye on the clouds"

They saw the rain cloud blocking the sun.

"Look, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The clouds blocked the sun"

"I see it, Sunset" said Twilight. "I also see a raindrop"

More raindrops came down from the clouds as it starts to rain.

"We have rain now, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

"We can finally put our clean clothes on" said Sunset Shimmer.

They put their clean clothes on.

"I'm glad that sun was blocked by the rain clouds" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We can stay inside your house, Sunset"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Of course, everyone in wearing their raincoat on"

They saw them went inside to their house as the rain continues.

"They are finally going inside" said Twilight. "We won't go outside during the rain"

"We always wear our raincoat, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are looking out the window to see the rain. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Tornado Watch

The Equestria Girls are at Sunset Shimmer's house as the rain came and the clouds clocked the sun. They are going to look at the radar to see if a bad storm would come as a matter of fact. If the tornado watch is in effect at Canterlot, they would watch the report. Let's hope that the girls will watch the weather report.

"It's rainy all day, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"I can see it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We keep an eye on the radar"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eyes"

"Twilight, can we see the weather report?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes, Sunset" said Twilight. "I can turn on the TV"

She turned on the TV and the girls went to their seat.

"Today, there will be a tornado watch in our area" said the anchorman.

"A tornado watch in Canterlot, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I heard about that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are staying inside since we can't go outside since we are on the tornado watch"

"We won't go outside, Sunset" said Twilight. "Tornadoes are very dangerous"

"That is true, Twilight" said Applejack. "We better stay inside the house"

"I don't want to get lost during the tornado" said Fluttershy.

"Me either, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am here with you"

"Everyone would stay at home during the tornado watch" said the meteorologist. "We will have more update as soon as we can"

Twilight turns off TV.

"We better keep an eye on the radar, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are on the tornado watch"

"Tornadoes is a dangerous storm, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Girls, I heard that we have a tornado watch" said Sunset's mom.

"We know that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to be safe inside"

"Are the doors locked, Sunset" Sunset's mom asked.

"They sure are, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Same as the windows.

"That's good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Shelter

The Equestria Girls saw that there's a tornado approaching Canterlot. They will be going to the shelter as a matter of fact. They would not be leaving the shelter until the tornado passes Canterlot. They will be staying in the shelter during the storm. It is safe to go inside the shelter. Let's hope that the girls will be going to the shelter.

"Girls, a tornado is heading to Canterlot" said Twilight.

"We better go inside the shelter, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's go there, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went inside the shelter.

"The storm looks really bad" said Applejack.

"It sure is, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have brought everything with us, girls" said Sunset's mom.

"We sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are staying in the shelter before the storm passes Canterlot"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I don't even like the storm" said Rainbow Dash. "It is scary"

"We have our pets with us, Rainbow" said Fluttershy.

"They don't want to get lost in the storm, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash. "We would be worried if they do"

"Is the door locked, Sunset?" Kerry asked.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are now safe"

"Good, we just had dinner and we can do some activities" said Kerry. "We can color for a bit"

"I have some coloring books" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good, we won't be bored now" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer gave the coloring book to the girls and they began to color.

"Coloring is awesome" said Rainbow Dash.

"We can rest after we color, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

After coloring, Sunset Shimmer brought the blankets and pillow for the girls.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I am tired"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Fluttershy. "I hope we are going to be okay"

"I hope so, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Good night, girls"

"Good night, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

The girls are fast asleep as the storm continues. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. After the Storm

The tornado in Canterlot has come to an end. The Equestria Girls will take a look at the damage of the city as a matter of fact. They have been staying in the shelter until the tornado passes by. The tornado was a strong storm in Canterlot. They will drive around to see if there's any damage around Canterlot. Let's hope that the girls will drive around Canterlot after the storm.

"That was a terrible storm, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Can we get out of the shelter, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Walk slowly please"

"We will, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls got out of the shelter and looks at the damage in Canterlot.

"This is terrible, Sunset" said Twilight.

"A lot damage has been done, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the tornado was very strong and destroyed a lot of homes"

"We are okay right now, Sunset" said Applejack.

"I know that, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's drive around to look at the damage"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went to the car and drives around the city.

"I wonder if there's more damage here, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Look, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "An old bakery was destroyed by the tornado"

"That's bad news, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Nobody was in the building"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "Let's keep looking for more buildings"

They kept driving around Canterlot until they saw another building that is destroyed.

"The old hotel looks a mess, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "The hotel sign is destroyed and a lot of rooms was damaged"

"That will cost a lot of money, Sunset" said Twilight. "Someone will pay for it"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to go in there"

"It is pretty bad inside by the way" said Twilight. "They also have broken mattress and such"

The girls continued driving around the city. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Fall

The weather is getting colder and the season turns fall. The Equestria Girls are going to have Thanksgiving dinner as a matter of fact. The girls are happy that the heat in Canterlot has ended. They recently someone people to fix their homes in time for Thanksgiving dinner after the tornado. Let's hope that the girls will enjoy their Thanksgiving dinner with their family.

"All the houses have been fixed, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The season has changed now" said Applejack. "It is fall now"

"The weather is going to be colder soon" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are having Thanksgiving dinner with our family"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Thanksgiving Day is a good holiday, girls" said Twilight.

"Is that where we eat turkey, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get home with our family"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

At home, the girls went to the table and took their seat. Then, the thanksgiving dinner came to the table and their parents made them.

"Thanksgiving dinner is here, girls" said Sunset's mom.

"Thank you for inviting us, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls begin to eat the turkey and the stuffing. Later, they ate them.

"That was a good turkey, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanksgiving dinner is good, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I know that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's hope that we can get a weather colder soon"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Twilight. "Fall is the best season than Summer"

"Summer can give us a heat wave" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I'm glad the heat and the tornado is gone" said Twilight.

"Same here" said Rarity. "I really don't like the heat"

"We better get going, Sunset" said Twilight. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for coming over"

The girls left Sunset's house and went home with their parents. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Christmas Shopping

The Equestria Girls are getting to go Christmas shopping, Christmas is about a few weeks away as a matter of fact. They will go Christmas shopping at the mall. The girls were doing good all year and went to the nice list. They won't get any presents if they were in the naughty list. Let's hope that the girls will be going Christmas shopping.

"We are going Christmas shopping today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "Where are we going to shop at?"

"At the mall, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is a great place to shop there, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We better get going so we can go shopping" said Sunset Shimmer.

"All right, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

At the mall, the girls went and began shopping.

"Here we are, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"The mall looks big, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's start shopping"

The girls went shopping to buy a Christmas present for them.

"Twilight, I found a soccer clothes for Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I think Rainbow Dash will that present" said Twilight.

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the other store, Rainbow Dash is looking for a Christmas present for Rarity.

"What's this, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a new sewing machine" said Rainbow Dash. "I am sure that Rarity will like it"

At the party store, Rarity is looking for a Christmas present for Pinkie Pie.

"So, Rarity, are you looking for a present?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, darling" said Rarity. "I am looking for party decorations"

"I hope Pinkie Pie will love that" said Applejack. "Pinkie Pie is looking for my present"

"And you are looking for Twilight's present" said Rarity.

"Kerry is looking for Sunset's present" said Applejack.

"That is true, darling" said Rarity.

After they paid the presents, the girls left the mall and went to the car.

"Good shopping, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "Time to go home"

They got in the car and drives back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Small Bakery

The Equestria Girls are going to be small bakery to buy food. They can buy such as doughnuts, cookies, brownies and cakes as a matter of fact. They can have them for Christmas of course. They will get a bag will bring some desserts for Christmas so everyone can have some. Let's hope that the girls will go to the small basket to but some desserts.

"So, Sunset, where can we go now?" Twilight asked.

"We are go to the small bakery, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Is that the one where they have cakes, doughnuts and such?" Twilight asked.

"They sure do, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we need for Christmas"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on, girls, let's go to the small bakery" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

At the small bakery, the girls went inside and looking for some bake goods for Christmas.

"We need some bake goods so we can have it for Christmas" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Twilight. "I have brought a bag for the bake goods"

"Great idea, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They brought some Christmas cookies and they put them in the bag.

"We got some Christmas, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Now we some brownies" said Twilight.

"They have some next to the doughnuts" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's go get them" said Twilight.

The girls brought the brownies and put them in a bag.

"The Christmas cake will be ready shortly, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I ordered that cake, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

"That's nice of you, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

They saw the Christmas cake is finished and the baker gave it to the girls.

"That cake looks delicious" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you for coming the small bakery" said the baker. "Have a Merry Christmas"

"You too, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to the car and drives back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Christmas Day and Last Chapter

The weather is getting colder and snow is about to come to Canterlot. The girls are going to bed and they will wait to see some Christmas presents as a matter of fact. The girls are on the nice list by Santa Claus of course. They will be asleep when Santa comes. This will be the last chapter of the heat story. Let's hope that the girls will get presents from Santa.

"Girls, it's getting cold outside" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight. "In fact, we are on the nice list by Santa Claus"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Time for bed now"

"Good night, girls" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

Next morning, snow began to fall and Twilight wakes up in her bed.

"Mom, it's snowing" said Twilight.

"The temperature went down, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Santa just came here to dropped off the presents"

"That's nice of him, mom" said Twilight. "I hope I got something from Santa"

Then, Twilight's phone rang and she answers it.

"Hello" said Twilight. "Hi, girls"

"Twilight, did you see that?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yes, Sunset" said Twilight. "Snow came to Canterlot and Santa was here"

"I was asleep, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Did he bring the presents to us?"

"Yes, he did" said Twilight. "We are going to open the presents now"

She went to the Christmas tree and opens her Christmas present.

"Twilight, what did you get?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I got a new journal" said Twilight. "I love that present"

"I am glad you like it, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"I can write down with a pen" said Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer has one as well"

"I know, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "I hope you like your Christmas present"

"Thanks, mom" said Twilight. "I love my new journal"

Twilight Velvet is giving Twilight a hug. I hope you enjoyed the heat story as it ends with the temperature going down as cold. The end.


End file.
